


The End and The Beginning

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Post-First Order, Tumblr Prompt, more character tags to be added as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: The First Order is defeated, the Resistance has won, and all of those left standing are hailed as the heroes of the galaxy, names to be remembered alongside the likes of Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Han Solo. For many, it's the end of a battle long fought for and won, but for Poe & Rey, it is the beginning of something very unexpected...





	The End and The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: here we are with another fic for the giveaway I did last month, this one is for the grand prize winner @namikawas , and this fic will be a couple of parts where the others have been one shots! I hope you guys like it, hopefully, it won't take too long to finish this since all of the announcements have kept me pretty inspired to keep writing, it's just finding the time to write that's been an issue, but I will be trying my best! <3

     It was a day they had all long fought for, and admittedly, it was one that Rey almost thought she’d never see. Many people hadn’t been lucky enough to live to see this day, countless people had fought and died for the Resistance, never living to see this day, and while it pained Rey to know some of the people she cared for most couldn’t see this day, she knew she was lucky to still have Finn, Poe, and even Rose alive at the end of the day. 

 

    Their final battle against the Order had been won, and every single piece that had the Orders symbol on it was set to be burned, leaving not even a trace of this terrible time behind. They would hollow out the base eventually where the final battle took place, but for now, most of the living members of the Resistance settled for grabbing Stormtrooper helmets and hats that once belonged to officers who were either long gone or imprisoned now and tossing them into the flames. What she remembered the most was the bright red flags that were yanked or torn down and cast into the fire and gave the flames a bright burst of red briefly before returning to its natural color. Rey hoped she would never see those cursed symbols of the Order ever again. 

 

    She found Finn first among the celebration, he was just as happy as anyone else that the war had been won, but there was something pained in his gaze while he stared at the Stormtrooper helmet he held in his hands, waiting to toss it into the flames. 

 

    “You alright?” Rey asked, reaching out and resting her hand on his shoulder. 

 

    “Hmm?” Finn asked, “Oh, I'm fine.” 

 

    “You don't seem fine.” Rey said. 

 

    “I guess it's just...different from what I thought it would be. I thought I'd be cheering with everyone else, and I am happy that we won, it's just that this was all I ever knew for so long...it's hard to imagine it's finally gone.” Finn said, shrugging his shoulders and hold the helmet up to look it in the eye. “I used to think I'd die wearing one of these, it's funny how things change.” 

 

    “You got to change for the better I think. If it weren't for you, I would have never met Luke or anyone else here, I would have lived and died on Jakku, waiting for someone who was never coming.” Rey said, offering up a small smile and relieved to see him smile in return. 

 

    “Maybe, but I think the Force would have found a way.” Finn said. “I'm glad I got to find you though, not everyone can say they're friends with a Jedi.” 

 

    “That's true, they can't.” Rey laughed. “What are you going to do with it?” She gestured towards the helmet.

 

    “Burn it, eventually, I just wanted one last good look at it, it'll be too soon if I ever see one again.” Finn said. 

 

    “With any luck, we won't have to.” Rey said. 

 

    Finn let out a sigh, casting one final glance at the helmet before tossing it into the flames in front of him. Rey stood at his side as they watched the helmet hiss and crackle, slowly melting and deforming until it was almost unrecognizable while sparks from the internal comma began to fly. It didn't take long for it to get lost in the high heat, and Rey watched as others around her tossed more First Order items into the flames. 

 

    “Have you seen Poe and Beebee-Ate?” Rey asked, she hadn't seen them since before the battle, though she heard the other pilots cheering his name and seeing his x-wing nearby. 

 

    “He was with the other pilots earlier but I think he went off somewhere to call his dad, let him know this was all finally over with.” Finn said. “He's probably over by the Falcon, it's the only quiet place here right now.” 

 

    “I'm gonna go find them, are you okay?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I'll be fine, I'll head over by Rose, let me know if you find them.” Finn said. 

 

    With a brief hug, Rey parted ways from Finn and made her way through the crowds to reach the quiet space over by the Falcon, not even Chewie was by the trusted ship, and it felt almost eerie to be by the ship that was usually so full of life, and now it was completely silent. She did hear a faint murmuring within the ship, and the cheerful beeps only made Rey sure the two were inside. Rey followed the noise to the cockpit where she saw Poe leaning forward, talking to a holo of an older man that looked a lot like him and who she could only guess was his father. She stayed silent and watched, not wanting to interrupt, not knowing how long it had been since the two talked. 

 

    “I'm proud of you, son. I know your mother would be proud too, she wanted you to grow up in peace, but something tells me she wouldn't mind her son being called the best pilot in the Resistance.” The older man grinned. 

 

    “I wish she were still here.” Poe said, a twinge of sadness to his voice that Rey wasn't to hearing. 

 

    “I do too, and I know she does, she'd want to brag to everyone she could get ahold of about how proud she would be of you.” The older man said. 

 

    Rey had seen a picture of Poe’s mom once, Shara Bey, while looking through some old records the Resistance had on hand. She'd been a great pilot, just like Poe, and they shared the same brown eyes that had that spark behind her that could never be replaced or duplicated. Before Rey could listen further, BB-8 rolled up to her, nudging her leg and beeping cheerfully, grabbing both Poe’s and his father's attention. 

 

    “Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.” Rey said, fighting off the blush from being caught. 

 

    “It's okay,” Poe smiled, “come on over.” 

 

    Hesitantly, Rey made her way over, sitting in the co-pilot's seat and coming into view of Poe’s father. 

 

    “Rey, this is my dad, Kes; Dad, this is Rey.” Poe introduced them. 

 

    “So you're the girl he keeps talking about.” Kes said, Rey blushed, Poe smiled but seemed a bit embarrassed just as she had. “The apprentice to Luke Skywalker.” 

 

    “Apprentice and...daughter.” Rey said, in all honesty, she was still getting used to saying that. 

 

    “My wife, Shara, she used to work with both Luke and Leia back in the war against the Empire, I met them once or twice, I worked more with Han Solo truthfully.” Kes said. “Poe’s told me stories about you though.” 

 

    “Good ones, I hope.” Rey replied, a grin on her face. 

 

    “Only the best ones, his favorite ones to tell me though usually involve getting to fly this ship with you.” Kes said. 

 

    “I mean, it's just...it's fun.” Poe scrambled trying to find the words to say, only resulting in him slightly blushing and Rey trying to pretend she didn't notice. “I better go, dad, I'll call you later on.” 

 

    “Alright, well it was lovely meeting you, Rey.” Kes said. 

 

    “It was lovely to meet you too.” Rey replied. 

 

    The holo vid flickered before Kes Dameron vanished from sight. Poe turned to face her and she felt as if she hadn't truly seen him still in ages. In his stillness she was able to notice the dark circles under his eyes from sleepless missions, the scars he gained through all the fights, and the scar at the base of his neck just barely poking out, reminding Rey of the time Poe nearly died at the hands of Kylo Ren (Ben, she supposed she should think of him as Ben now). But there was still that ever present spark of happiness in his eyes, by all means, he should have been tired and beaten down, but here he was, still smiling like a fool despite it all. 

 

    “Everything alright out there?” Poe asked. 

 

    “For once, yes,” Rey said, “They're all celebrating and having the time of their lives.” 

 

    “Something tells me there will be a lot of kids born nine months from now.” Poe said, a smirk forming on his lips.

 

    It took Rey a moment to realize what he was saying, she didn't want to know who was doing what and where right now, she knew he was probably right. But it was a celebration after all, let people celebrate she supposed, as long as it wasn't on the Falcon that was. 

 

    “I meant to ask, what are you doing in here?” Rey asked. 

 

    “It was the only quiet place I could find, I hope you don't mind, Chewie said it was okay. I just wanted to let my dad know it was done and I was still here despite some close calls.” Poe said. 

 

    “It's fine, I'm glad everything's okay, I'm glad you're okay.” Rey said, smiling faintly and the quiet between them interrupted by a happy beep from BB-8. “I'm glad you're alright too, Beebee-Ate.” She laughed. 

 

    “Well, as nice as the quiet is, I suppose we should get back out there, they might think we're making celebration baby if we don’t.” Poe said, rising from his chair. 

 

    Rey felt her cheeks turn bright red at the thought, Poe was her friend and she cared for him, but something like that? She was just getting used to being around people constantly in general and having friends, and the Resistance wasn't the time nor place to think of things other than friends. 

 

    “I was kidding.” Poe said, interjecting upon noticing her state and offering his hand out to her. 

 

    “I know.” Rey said, defending herself. “We’re friends, why would anyone think any different?” 

 

    Poe shrugged in response, extending his hand out to her to help her up. “If anyone asks, you can tell them about my dad embarrassing me in front of you over the holo.” 

 

    “Embarrassing you?” Rey asked, a smile on her face. 

 

     “The last thing anyone wants is their parents blurting out how much you talk about someone right to their face.” Poe said. 

 

    “So you do talk about me a lot then.” Rey replied with a smirk. 

 

    He was silent, a slight blush barely visible on him; Poe was always the calm and cool pilot, but more than a few people had told Rey that they'd never seen him blush more than he did around her, and she had to admit she liked it. 

 

    “It's okay, I won't tell anyone.” Rey said, her tone soft as she accepted his still outstretched hand and rose to her feet, keeping a comfortable distance between them. 

 

    “Promise?” Poe asked, a grin slowly growing on his face now, his confidence returning. 

 

    “I promise.” Rey said. “We should get out there though, I think Finn could use us around, he's just trying to take everything in. And since we did win, I just might let you take the Falcon out later.” 

 

    “Only if I get to have you as my co-pilot.” Poe said. 

 

    “I can arrange that.” Rey replied with a smile. 


End file.
